Target
by Center of the Galaxy
Summary: To prove that he's worthy enough to marry Bella Donna, Remy is sent to take out her sworn enemy-a girl named Rogue. Problem is, Remy's fallen in love with his intended target and can't bring himself to kill her! Can he protect her from Bella Donna? Romy
1. Just Another Day

_**Author's Note: **__Had this idea for quite awhile now, so I thought I would post it. The hardest thing for me in this story will be to give Bella Donna a fair shake. I automatically hate her because I'm a hard core Romy fan, but I'm hoping that she comes across as a nice girl who just loves Remy too much. Anyways, a lot of the first chapters will be full of French and I hate putting translations after the French sentence (it slows down the pace for me) so all the translations will be at the top after the author's note. Anyways please enjoy! _

_**French Translations: **_

_Tante—Aunt _

_Bon Dieu—Good God_

_Le joli garcon—the pretty boy_

_Merde—shit _

_Elle est ma Tante—she is my aunt_

_Je sais que tu l'a vole! __Donne-le moi!—I know you stole it! Give it to me!_

_Ouais—yeah _

_Bonjour—hello _

_Ma Belle—Remy's nickname for Bella Donna (literally "my beauty")_

_mari et femme—husband and wife_

_Madame—Mrs._

_Je l'aime—I like it_

_Moi aussi—me too_

_Mais—but_

_Pour toujours—forever _

_Le Diable Blanc—The white devil_

_J'aime tes yeux—I like your eyes_

_Pourquoi—why?_

_Allez—go_

_Bien sur—Of course_

* * *

><p>It was a normal day.<p>

"Remy LeBeau!" Tante Mattie screamed, her voice breaking the serenity that dawn brought by the bayou of New Orleans. "Bon Dieu, boy, I ain't gonna stop hollerin' til you get over here! Remy!" He could picture his aunt's angry face perfectly in his mind and the Prince of the Thieves Guild smiled. He had managed what many men in the guild thought impossible—he had stolen his aunt's beloved pearl necklace.

It was a normal day for the members of the Thieves Guild that is.

"Etienne," Remy whispered to his younger cousin, a smirk playing on his face. "Looks like Remy be winnin' dis bet." His cousin frowned and Remy could almost laugh at the sight of it. Etienne was only 15—4 years younger than Remy—and yet he still looked so young. The guild teasingly referred to him as "Le joli garçon" something that drove Etienne insane. Remy smirked and held up his Tante's precious pearls.

"Merde," Etienne cursed as he handed over a hundred dollar bill. "Didn't t'ink dat you could do it, Remy." Remy simply smirked.

"Elle est ma tante," He replied simply. "Course, I could."

"Remy!" His Tante's voice was furious now and as both he and his cousin carefully peeked around the corner of the garden wall they were hiding behind, he could see that she had her famous broom in her hand. "Je sais que tu l'a vole! Donne-le moi!"

"Etienne." Remy whispered.

"Ouais?"

"Tante's got her broom."

A panicked expression filled his cousin's face.

"Merde!" His cousin shouted and instantly Tante Mattie spun around and saw the two of them.

"Remy! I see you, boy!" Remy grabbed his cousin's arm and quickly began to sprint away, his Tante trying desperately to keep up. "Remy! Stop!" The two kept running and running until they were both sure that their Tante wasn't following them. Exhausted, they fell onto a patch of green grass by the a little swimming hole that Remy used to swim in when he was younger.

"Well," A femine voice cooed and Remy opened one eye to see a smug blonde young woman standing over him. "Dis is where yah've been, Remy?"

"Bonjour ma Belle," Remy greeted as sat up and pulled her down into his lap. "Wat' are yah doin' out here?" Bella Donna faked a pout and folded her arms around her chest.

"Yah ain't glad tah see me?" Remy gently pulled her down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Always glad tah see you, ma Belle." She grinned and kissed him back when Etienne groaned and she chuckled.

"Could y'all just wait for de weddin'?" He hissed and Remy punched him playfully. "Two months from now an' y'all will be mari et femme."

"Madame LeBeau," Bella Donna echoed. "Je l'aime."

"Moi aussi," Remy murmured as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Didn't t'ink dat I'd like tah get married, mais, I'll be able tah see you, ma Belle, all day."

"Pour toujours." She told him softly.

Remy had known Bella Donna since they had been kids. Together, they had grown up together and often pushed each other to become better at what they did. In those days, they had been unaware of their different status. Remy was Jean-Luc's son and that made him the Prince of the Thieves Guild. Bella Donna was the only daughter of his rival's gang, the Assassins. When they had found this information out, they still hung out together—despite the fact that their families tried to stop them—and eventually Jean-Luc and Bella Donna's dad and they decided that if their children could bury the hatchet, then perhaps they should too.

Remy's father had asked him what he thought about marrying Bella Donna once. Remy knew that he was doing only out of kindness and respect for the son that he now thought of as his own. Truth was, Jean-Luc had adopted Remy and saved him from a life of living on the streets. He had brought what many people called "Le Diable Blanc" into his home and accepted him. Tante Mattie had taught him how to love and smacked anyone who even so much as thought of Remy as his devil counterpart. Remy knew why they called him that—his eyes were red on black, the look of a devil.

"J'aime tes yeux," Tante Mattie had mumbled once. "Dey be a part of who you are, Remy."

He owed Jean-Luc for everything and if that meant he needed to marry Bella Donna then so be it. Bella Donna's father was more cautious though and decided the two should go out on one date before getting engaged. That night, Bella Donna arrived at the LeBeau's estate and everyone held their breath as Remy took her out for their date.

To everyone's relief, they had hit it off. Remy and Bella Donna both agreed to the marriage the next morning. Sure they were young—he was 19 and she was 18—but if it meant ending their long family feud then, then who was he to object.

So, in two months, he and Bella Donna would become man and wife and the two guilds would merge into one.

"Remy," Bella Donna murmured with a hint of fear in her eyes. "Papa wants tah see yah."

"Pourquoi?" Remy asked cautiously.

"Don't know," She replied. "But we'd better go."

"Course," He answered, standing and pulling her up to be beside him. "Etienne, go return dese." He tossed the pearls at his cousin and Etienne's eyes widened in fear.

"No, Tante will kill me!"

"Allez," Remy told him, all trace of joking gone. "Tell her where I've gone an' dat I'll take her punishment when I get back." Etienne stood up and nodded his head.

"Want me to get, Jean-Luc?" His cousin asked. "You got your cards?"

"No need to get him," Remy replied casually. "Et bien sur. Do you t'ink I'm stupid or somethin'?"

He took Bella Donna's hand within his own and began to make the trek across the bayou to where his father-in-law resided. Whatever he wanted, Remy would be sure to do it.

Because there was no way in Hell that he was going to screw up his relationship with Bella Donna.

_**Author's Note: **__So, please review! _


	2. Deal

_**Author's Note: **__Finally remembered where I was going with this story! I couldn't find anything about Bella Donna's father or mother, so I invented a bit about them. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter!_

_ French Translations:_

_ Mademoiselle—Miss_

_ Monsieur—Mister _

_ Mon __pere__—My father_

_ On y va—Let's go_

_ ta mere—your mom_

_ et regardez—and look_

_ Bonjour—Hello_

_ Merci—Thanks_

_ moi—me _

_ Mais—but_

_Allez vous en!—Go away!_

_ Bon Dieu, les femmes—Good God, women_

_ Alors—so _

_ Bien sur—Of course_

_ Un travail—a job_

_Pour moi—for me_

_mon beau fils—my son in law (literally means "my handsome son"_

_Mon . . . quoi?—my . . . what?_

_fille—girl _

_famille—family _

* * *

><p>If Remy could come up with one word to describe Bella Donna's dad, it would be this—<p>

Scary.

The man was as scary as hell itself and wasn't much kinder either. The King of the Assassins was fiercely protective of his only daughter and didn't really trust Remy and/or like him. The few times Remy had even been in the same room with Christophe Bordeaux, his own father had accompanied him and even then, he hadn't been allowed to even meet the gaze of Christophe. Needless to say, Remy was a little curious about why Bella Donna's father would want to actually see him personally.

He and Bella Donna arrived at the Assassin's stronghold within ten minutes. Despite the fact that the two Guilds were hated enemies, they're respective hideouts were within walking distance of each other. He supposed that this was irony, but now that he was getting married to Bella Donna, he knew it would be convenient later on.

"Ah, Mademoiselle Bordeaux!" A young woman with her black hair piled up into a bun and dressed in a professional-looking pencil skirt and white t-shirt exclaimed. Remy could hear from her accent that she wasn't from around here. "Welcome back! And of course, Monsieur LeBeau, it's a pleasure." She nodded her head respectfully towards him. Remy never thought he would ever be treated respectfully by Assassins. A smirk graced his face.

He could get used to this.

"Mon père," Bella Donna began curtly. "Where is he?"

"In the library, Mademoiselle," The assistant replied quickly. "Shall I escort you in?" Bella Donna simply dismissed her with a wave of hand and entered her mansion—a house that had been built during the South's plantation years and had somehow managed to survive the Civil War—and as soon as they had cleared the door, she grabbed Remy's hand and yanked him into a nearby room.

"Belle . . . ?" Remy began cautiously. "Somet'ing wrong?" His fiancée wrung her hands nervously and stared at the carpet before meeting his eyes. She had never shown fear of his eyes and Remy loved her for that. It was one of the many things that made Bella Donna different than all the other girls he had met over the years. They had always shied away from his eyes—not Bella Donna, never Bella Donna.

"Remy," She mumbled. "I jus' got dis awful feelin' dat Père is gonna try somet'ing." He let a small smile grace his lips before pulling her towards him and embracing her. His strong arms encircled her and he felt her relax beneath him.

"I ain't afraid, Bella," He confessed, although it was a lie. He was scared to death that his future father-in-law would try to kill him. He didn't know what he would to do if he had to defend himself against Bella Donna's father. "Remy's gonna be jus' fine. You'll see."

"Promise?" She looked up at him, her blue eyes glistening with tears and he nodded his head. After a few moments, she regained her composure and sighed. "Alright, on y va." Holding her hand securely within his, they entered the library. Christophe was sitting behind a small desk and put his pen down as the door opened. By his left, his son Julien—Bella Donna's brother—glared at Remy. Christophe regarded Remy coldly before warmly smiling at his daughter.

"Ah, Bella Donna," He muttered as he stood up and embraced her. "You look jus' like ta mère." He smiled wistfully and Remy could see how happy his comment made Bella Donna. Her mother had died five years ago and while Bella Donna had recovered from it, Christophe never had. "Et regardez, my future son-in-law."

"Bonjour, Monsieur Bordeaux," Remy greeted cordially, offering his hand to be shaken. "Merci pour invitin' moi."

He didn't shake Remy's hand.

"Julien, Bella Donna," Christophe instead said. "Get gone. Me and Jean-Luc's boy got somet'ing tah discuss." Immediately, Bella Donna's eyes widened in horror.

"Papa, no!" She exclaimed. "Please don't hurt Remy! I need—"

"Hurt him?" Her father echoed. "Who said dat I was gonna hurt him?" Bella Donna's expression relaxed slightly, but Remy could tell that she didn't feel happy about leaving him with her father.

"Mais, Papa—!"

"Allez vous en!" He ordered and Bella Donna's head sunk with disappointment. Her brother grabbed her arm and gently tugged her out of the room. When the door had shut behind him, Christophe sighed. "Bon Dieu, les femmes!" He lit a cigarette and handed one to Remy who dutifully accepted. He had no choice but to go along with whatever Christophe wanted. It was the only way to make sure that he came out of this room alive. "Alors, Remy,"

"Oui, Monsieur?"

"You love my daughter?" Christophe's expression was focused on him now and Remy felt nervous and worried. He had to make sure he said the right things!

"Oui."

No sense in overcomplicating things.

"And you'll protect her?"

"Bien sur."

"And you'd do anyt'ing for her?" Remy saw the strange glint enter into his eyes and Remy knew that he was being set up. For what, exactly, he wasn't sure, but he knew that look.

It was a look that never meant good things for him.

"Anyt'ing." Remy answered.

"Good," Christophe replied. "Cause I've got a job for yah, Remy."

"Un travail?" Remy echoed. "Pour moi?"

"Course," Christophe replied nonchalantly. "Do dis job and I'll accept you as mon beau fils." Christophe pulled out a manila folder out of the desk and opened it. It contained pictures of a girl with a curious white streak running through her auburn hair. Other than that, he couldn't tell too much about her since the photos had been taken at a long distance and were a bit blurry.

"Who's dat?" Remy questioned.

"Your target." Christophe answered matter-of-factly.

"Mon . . . quoi?" Remy was a thief, not an assassin. He knew how to kill sure—every thief did just in case they got caught in a bad situation—but he didn't like the whole business of killing. It was too messy and way less fun than stealing.

"Target," Christophe snapped. "Dis is de fille dat beat Bella Donna a year ago."

Remy had remembered that incident. Bella Donna had been in New York, attending to some Assassin Business when she had encountered the girl—an X-men member—who was also on a mission. Needless to say, the girl had overcome Bella Donna and had won the fight, wounding Bella Donna's pride. Ever since then, Bella Donna had sworn to make this girl pay.

And now Remy would have to go kill her.

Go figure.

"Wat you want Remy tah do?" Remy questioned softly. He didn't want to do this, but it was the only way to keep peace between the Guilds. War would devastate both sides.

"Kill her," Christophe ordered. "And bring me proof. Do dis an' you can join de famille."

Remy nodded.

The deal was done.

_**Author's Note: **__I really liked this chapter! Maybe because it had a little bit of Rogue in it? Anyways, please review!_


End file.
